voidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Art Submissions
Earning CP with Art Submissions When you post a submission on deviantArt featuring characters, pets, items, or species from the Void of Stars Group, you can earn CP! To record your submission CP and make your earned CP valid for use in payments, please follow this guide to set up your Submission Tracker! Requirements! These are things every submission must feature in order for them to earn CP. Please read them carefully! IN DESCRIPTION: IN TAGS: ''' Add tags by copying the tags below and pasting them in your tag box by pressing CTRL + V . Remember to press SPACE after pasting your tags! You can add other tags. but these are required. '''SUBMITTED TO GROUP: FEATURED COMMENT: Once you've successfully submitted your art, please go to its page and create the following comment. This is where you'll be calculating how much CP the submission earned you. You can always edit this later! || Example || Your Comment should look something like this! CP VALUE KEYS Extra CP: You can earn additional CP when you include the applicable Categories in your Featured Comment! Character Application: [ 1CP ] {Per Submission} Member Tracker: [ 1CP ] {Per Submission} Included Website Promo: [ 1CP ] Included Discord Promo: [ 1 CP ] Additional Reference Sheet: [ 1CP ] {Per Submission} Your Void using Elemental Ability: [ 1CP ] Your Void with Accessories/ Outfits / Items: [ 1CP ] Others' Void using Elemental Ability: [ 2CP ] Others' Void with Accessories/ Outfits/ Items: [ 2CP ] Other's Void interacting with a Pet: [ 2CP ] Void Pet: [ 1CP ] (per pet) Void interacting with Falcon: [ 2CP ] Void interacting with Apocalypse: [ 2 CP ] Void interacting with Angel & Nix: { 3 CP ] - CURRENT ART PROMPT: 1.) Draw a group shot of all your voids! [ 3 CP ] 2.) Draw your void doing an activity with another clan member! [ 3 CP ] 3.) Create at least 3 new reference sketches of your void! [ 3 CP ] 4.) Draw a forest animal who has been changed by the effects of corruption! [ 3 CP ] - Note: For the time being our website is down. The link will redirect to our dA page instead. When the website is live again, you do not need to edit your submissions, however, please remember to check this page for the update! = Img Credit: PurgatoryIsGold || AEIOU || CatSpy69''(We see you, too!)'' = Earning Extra Art Submission CP: When submitting a piece of art, you can earn CP for ALL applicable categories when you add them to your Featured Comment. For Example || if you drew and submitted art with a fullbody, headshot, and accessories; which is also your Void of Stars application and includes both promo copy forms, your Category Section would look like this: __________________________________ = Category: = = Headshot [ 1 CP ] = = Fullbody [ 1 CP ] = = Character Application: [ 1CP ] = = Your Void with Accessories/ Outfits / Items: [ 1CP ] = = Included Website Promo: [ 1CP ] = = Included Discord Promo: [ 1 CP ] = ___________________________________ And your total earnings for this submission would be [ 6 CP ].